


Carry-On: The way it should have been

by MorganStev1020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Humor, M/M, Post-Finale, Series Finale, The way it should have ended, alternative ending, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganStev1020/pseuds/MorganStev1020
Summary: This is the way I wished the series had ended. I kept the same format used in the actual finale, but...you know...better. I thought this was a more fitting end for our boys and the fans who have stood by them for 15 seasons. It is meant to read like a script.Enjoy!P.S. this is my first (and possibly only) post, so I really hope you like it!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Carry-On: The way it should have been

Carry-On (Supernatural Alternate Series Finale)

[Sam and Dean go about their daily routine. Dean makes breakfast as Sam comes in from a run. Dean feeds the dog a piece of bacon.]  
Sam: Stop feeding the dog people food.   
Dean: He is people, you stop it.   
[Sam shakes his head and grabs a green shake from the fridge.]

[Later we see them at the table on their laptops.]   
Dean: There’s nothing. I need something but there’s nothing.   
Sam: Cas?   
Dean: What about him?   
Sam: Just, are you trying to distract yourself?   
Dean: I mean, yes, of course. After everything we went through, everything we lost and almost lost…Yes, I need a distraction. I know it’ll hurt for a while and I want to work. You got anything?   
Sam [smiling]: Actually yeah, I think I have something. 

[We cut to the boys at a local pie festival and Dean looks like a child on Christmas Day.]   
Dean: Sammy you done good.   
[Dean races ahead and Sam shakes his head smiling.] 

[Back at the car, Dean is leaning on Baby and finishing a whole pie out of a tin. He finishes the last bite and pats his stomach.]   
Dean: Ugh, I don’t think I could have anymore pie. Never thought I would say that.   
Sam: Me either. Seriously, how much did you eat?   
Dean [Looks up, licking pie off his thumb]: Huh?   
Sam: Never mind.   
[They hear something come over the radio. They share a look and Sam walks over to turn up the volume.]  
Radio: There is a report of a series of deadly home invasions. The invaders reportedly drained the victims of their blood…  
[Dean and Sam share look and then jump in the car and head out.]

[Cut to a suburban neighborhood where Sam and Dean have changed into their FBI suits. They approach the house and flash their badges at the officer next to the door.]   
Dean: Can you tell us what happened?   
Officer: Why does the FBI care about a home break in?   
Sam: Matches someone we’re tracking through a few states, we want to see if it fits the pattern.   
Officer: Well, they killed the husband right by the door and then chased the wife to the second floor where we think the kids were hiding.   
Dean: What happened to the wife and kids?   
Officer: They took the kids and tore out the wife’s tongue.  
Sam: Was the wife able to give you anything?   
Officer: Not much, but we think there are at least 3 perps, maybe more, but she did draw a picture. [Shows picture of skull mask.]   
Sam: Alright, thank you, call us if anything else comes up while we check in with our field office. [Dean hands her a business card and they walk back to the Impala.]   
Dean: Sam, I know this one, I think dad worked it. 

[Outside of a local burger place, Dean is eating fries and looking through dad’s journal.]   
Dean: Ah, yeah, here it is. Same MO. They killed the father, tore out the mothers tongue, and took the kids.   
Sam: Was dad able to track them.  
Dean: It says he couldn’t find them, but we do have a picture. [Holds up the journal which has a nearly identical drawing of a skull.] 

[At night a black van drives up to a house and three men with skull masks exit. They hear a noise and turn. One of their heads goes flying and we see Sam standing behind him with a machete. They turn and another head goes flying curtesy of Dean. The third vamp is trapped between them. He tries to flee but Sam points a gun and shoots the vamp in the head.] 

[In a run-down cabin in the woods, a vamp is tied to a chair and Sam and Dean are standing over him.]   
Dean: Tell us where the other vamps are.   
Vamp: You’ll just kill me.   
Dean: Yes we will kill you. But see, if you tell us quickly we’ll use this [Dean holds up a blood stained machete]. But let’s say you take too much time, then my brother there, [Dean points to Sam who is holding up a small pocket knife] my brother will use that little knife instead and it will take a lot of time to take off your head with that. What do you think Sam?  
Sam: A couple of hours at least.  
Dean: Yeah, should be pretty messy. And if those kids are already dead when we get there, Sam will use a spoon.  
Vamp [looking nervous]: Ok, I’ll tell you. 

[Sam and Dean approach a dark barn. There are no signs of vampires. As the boys enter the barn, we see someone wearing a skull mask pass behind them.]   
Dean: Did he tell us the wrong place?   
Sam: Maybe they’re hunting.   
[Suddenly Sam and Dean find themselves surrounded as masked vamps block all the exits. Sam and Dean begin trying to fight their way, killing as many vamps as they can before their weapons are knocked out of their hands. Sam is left on the floor as Dean is held between two of the remaining vampires as a familiar vampire walks in.]   
Jenny: Hey Dean.   
Dean: Don’t I know you?   
[In the background, Sam is reaching for one of the machetes, just a few inches away. Dean sees and tries to stall.]   
Dean: Yeah, we tried to kill each other before. Can you believe this? It’s like running into someone from high school that you don’t really want to see but there they are. Well you look good. How have things been? Are you the big boss now?   
Jenny: No I just called dibs. [She opens her mouth to reveal her fangs and her head goes flying. Sam and Dean kill the last three vamps. Sammy is elated.]  
Sam: Man that felt good, we really needed that. You hungry Dean? Dean?   
Dean: Hey Sammy.   
[Sam turns around. Dean is hunched over hold something sticking out of his side. It’s a large piece of glass from one of the windows that was broken during the fight. Dean drops to his knees and Sammy runs over.]   
Sam: Dean, Dean, hang on, okay? It’s okay, we’ll get you help.  
Dean [Grabs Sam’s arm]: I don’t think you can move me Sammy.   
Sam [Starts to hyperventilate.]: No, no!   
Dean: No, it’s okay Sammy. See, I’m fine. This is how I wanted to go down, fighting. And it wasn’t even a vamp that could take me out. [He tries to smile but it’s replaced by a grimace.] Now look Sam, I want you to know...  
Sam: No Dean, it’ll be fine, we’ll get you out of here.   
Dean: No Sam, this is it and you’re going to have to keep going.   
Sam: Not without you Dean.   
Dean: Yes without me. You live for me. I’m so proud of you Sam, so proud. I love you.   
[Sam holds back sobs. Dean tries to take a breath and struggles.]   
Dean: Live for me Sam, but I want you to know, you don’t have to fight anymore. You don’t have to.   
Sam: Dean, that’s what we do.   
Dean: It was, but now you go and live.   
Sam: I love you dean.   
[Dean gives a small smile and stops breathing. Sam sits cradling his brother.]

[It’s day time now and Sam is sitting in the Impala. He’s staring off into the distance. There’s a tap on the window.]   
Jody: It’s time Sam.   
[Sam nods and gets out of the car. We see a sea of familiar faces and then the funeral pyre with Dean’s body on top. People reach out to pat Sam on the arm, back, and shoulder as he walks forward with Jody. Donna comes to stand at his back as apocalypse Bobby silently hands him a lighter. Sam takes a moment to look at the lighter in his hand, lights it, and throws it. The pyre starts burning as everyone watches, some stoic, some crying, all together.]

[Back at Jody’s house we see a different scene. Everyone is gathered with a drink in their hand and laughing. Donna is telling the story of how she met the boys and the monsters that sucked fat. Someone else tells a story of how Dean chased down a werewolf while eating a cheeseburger so it wouldn’t go to waste.]   
Hunter: I heard you two got sucked into a cartoon, that can’t be true.   
Sam: No, it was. It was a haunted TV and all Dean did was hit on Daphne from Scooby-Doo the whole time.   
[They all laugh again.] 

[At the end of the night it’s just Jody and Sam. Jody is cleaning up and Sam is holding an empty bottle.]  
Jody: Sam, I think you should stay here, just for a few days. You need to take care of yourself.   
Sam: No, thanks Jody, I just need to get on the road.   
Jody: Ok, but you’ll check in right?   
Sam: Yeah, I will.   
[They hug.]

[Dean finds himself on a non-descript road. He’s confused for a moment, but then he sees the Impala.]   
Dean: Hey baby, you came with me.   
[He strokes the car lovingly and then gets in. The keys are in the visor and he starts the engine. He jumps as Bobby materializes in the passenger seat.]   
Bobby: Hey there idjit.   
Dean: Bobby? Bobby Bobby? [Bobby nods and Dean leans over to hug him.]   
Bobby: Ok, enough of that. Let’s get you home.   
Dean: Home? Back down there?   
Bobby: No son, back with the people who love you. Just drive.   
Dean: But how are you here? I thought you were in Angel jail?  
Bobby: I’ll catch you up on everything, but the short of it is that your boy sprung me from jail. Now drive.  
[Dean puts the car in drive and they head down the road.]

[Eventually they get to a sweet little house in a clearing. It is blue with white shutters and a wraparound porch.]   
Dean: Where are we Bobby?   
Bobby: Just wait.   
[Sure enough, Dean sees his parents standing on the porch. Dean puts the car in park and gets out slowly, not believing his eyes. His parents smile at each other then start walking towards Dean. Dean starts walking towards them then changes his pace to a run and runs into their arms. They are all crying with happiness. They stay still, unspeaking for several long moments.]   
Mary: Come on Dean. [John and Mary keep their arms around Dean’s shoulders but start walking into the house. Bobby stays in the background not wanting to interrupt the family moment.]   
Mary: Get in here Bobby. [Bobby shakes his head but smiles and starts walking.] 

[Sitting at the kitchen table, Dean’s eyes move from face to face. Mary is still holding Dean’s hands.]   
Bobby: Like I said, the boy did good. Before he left to wherever he went, he fixed things up here. No more being trapped in a memory, we’re all free to roam, but also be with each other. My wife and I live just a few miles done that way and Rufus lives just five miles from me.   
Dean: With your wife? [Bobby nods and smiles] He did all that? Good job Jack or god or whatever it is now. [Dean raises his beer in a toast to Jack and then looks back down.] What about Cas?   
Mary: He’s here too. [Dean turns to look at his mother.] He helped put things back in order.   
Dean: Oh, ok. Would’ve thought he’d at least pop down to say he’s fine.   
John: He couldn’t Dean, those are the new rules, angels stay up here. No mixing.   
Dean: Oh, then I guess I’ll see him sometime.   
[Mary looks down and smiles knowingly.]

[Sam pulls up to a house on a suburban street. Miracle is with him and jumps out when Sam leaves to walk up to the door. Sam knocks and waits. Long moments pass and then the door opens. Eileen looks up at Sam and smiles, Sam starts crying and she ushers him into the house and the door closes.]

[In heaven Dean is sitting on his parent’s porch listening to some classic rock. He hears tires on gravel and a motorcycle drives up. The driver gets off and takes off her helmet.]  
Dean: Charlie? [Dean stands and squints.]   
Charlie: The one and only.   
Dean [smirking]: Well... [Dean runs over to Charlie and spins her around.] I missed you.   
Charlie: Missed you too. Why don’t you tell me what I’ve been missing down there?   
Dean: It’s a lot, you have time?   
Charlie: We have nothing but time Dean.   
[They sit on the porch together and Dean launches into his story.]

[Dean finishes and watches Charlie’s face]   
Charlie: Wow, you actually defeated god. Ok, I’ll admit that I did think that even the Winchesters had their limits, but obviously I was wrong.   
[Dean says nothing but his smile fades quickly.]   
Charlie: You miss him.   
Dean: Yeah, every moment. I’m worried about him down there alone.   
Charlie: I know you are, but he’ll be fine and you’ll see, time passes differently up here.   
[Dean smiles for Charlie’s benefit but doesn’t respond.]   
Charlie: Have you seen anyone else yet?   
Dean: No, just Bobby and my folks.   
Charlie: Well, let’s have a shindig tonight. There are a lot people who will be happy to see you.   
Dean: That sounds good.   
Charlie [gives Dean a look]: What?   
Dean: What what?   
Charlie: Something is on your mind. Out with it.   
Dean: It’s nothing. I mean I just died and I’m in frickin’ heaven. I’m fine.   
[Charlie stares him down.]   
Dean: Fine, it’s Cas. Before the empty took him, he said something.   
Charlie: What?   
Dean: Well he said a lot of things, but he told me… [Dean hesitates] he told me he loved me.   
Charlie: Well of course he does, dingus.   
Dean: Wait, what? He told you?   
Charlie: He didn’t have to tell me, we could all see it.   
Dean: I didn’t.   
Charlie: Of course you didn’t.   
Dean: And no one thought that I might want to know.   
Charlie: It wasn’t some big conspiracy Dean, it just wasn’t my business. It wasn’t up to me to say something for Cas and you two seemed fine going on the way you were.   
Dean: We are, I mean we were. I just I don’t know. What do I even say to him when I see him again?   
Charlie: I would probably start with hey thanks for saving my life and the world.   
Dean: I mean after that.   
Charlie: Yeah…that I can’t help you with. [They both take a sip of their beers.] Do you love him back?   
Dean [nearly chokes on his beer]: No, I mean yes, of course. He’s my friend. We’re like family.   
Charlie: Is that it?   
Dean: Don’t ask me that.   
Charlie: Hey, you came to me.   
Dean: I know I’m sorry, it’s just confusing.   
Charlie: It’s fine Dean. I’m gonna see you tonight at your party. Can you keep yourself together until then?  
Dean: I’m in Heaven, what’s there to worry about?   
[Charlie laughs and waves goodbye. Dean watches Charlie drive off before heading inside. He finds Mary cleaning up in the kitchen.]   
Dean: Isn’t this is heaven? Don’t they have magic dishes that clean themselves or something?   
Mary [laughs]: Maybe they do, but I like this. It feels familiar.   
[Dean grabs a dish towel and helps to dry the dishes.]   
Mary: You had a visitor?   
Dean: Yeah, Charlie. It was nice seeing her again. The original her I mean.   
Mary: It’s a lot at first seeing all these people you had to let go of down there, but you get used to it. When I saw my mom, your grandma, for the first time up here I nearly ran away. I had to force myself to go up to her and say hi. Now we have dinner every week.   
[They keep doing the dishes in silence. After some time Mary turns to Dean.]   
Mary: Hey Dean.   
Dean: Yeah.   
Mary: You know I love you.   
Dean: Yeah I know that.   
Mary: I wasn’t listening in, but I wanted you to know that I spoke with Castiel after he set things right up here. [Dean is about to interrupt] No, I’m not here to tell you what to do or how to handle things. I just want you to know that no matter what you choose, your father and I love you. And Cas will understand either way.   
[Dean nods quietly, holding on to the edge of the counter, and Mary reaches over and rubs his back.]

[Back on earth, Sam walks into the living room with two bowls of ice cream, a jar of peanut butter, and popcorn. Eileen is on the couch, very pregnant, and lights up as she sees her snacks and husband. There are wedding bands on their fingers and a wedding picture behind them. Sam sits and they smile and kiss before starting in on their treats. A picture of Sam, Jack, Mary, Cas and Dean is visible on the fireplace mantle.] 

[Back in the same living room, Sam is on the floor trying to convince his baby son to crawl.]   
Sam: Come on, like this, watch daddy.   
[Sam crawls and the baby just sits and smiles.]   
Eileen: He’ll crawl when he’s ready.   
Sam: Maybe Dean wasn’t the right name, they are both so stubborn. [Sam’s smile falters for a second] I wish he could have met our son.   
Eileen: I know, but he’s at peace.   
Sam: Yeah. [Sam sighs and looks at baby Dean who is smiling and clapping. Sam grabs him and tickles him causing the whole family to laugh.]

[In heaven Dean is leaning on the Impala next to his father. They are waiting for Mary.]   
John: Even in heaven she takes so long getting ready.   
Dean: How has it been? Just the two of you.   
John: It took some adjusting, but we’re in sync with each other now. Probably more than we ever were before. It’s…   
Dean: Don’t tell me it’s heaven.   
[They laugh.]   
John: You ready for tonight? I thought it might be too soon since you’ve only been here a couple of days.   
Dean: It will be nice to see people. [Dean pauses] Hey, dad, Charlie said time passes differently up here, what did she mean?   
John: Well you’ve been here about two days, but on earth it may be two seconds or two years or two weeks. Hard to say.   
Dean: So we can’t watch over loved ones?   
John: No.   
[Dean looks disappointed.]   
John: Come on, would you have wanted your mom and I peaking in at you and Sam all the time.   
Dean [looks horrified]: Definitely not.   
John: Then we agree. Sam will be up here when it’s his time Dean. You’ll be back together again. [John holds Dean’s shoulder reassuringly.]   
Mary [running out of the house]: Sorry.   
[John and Dean share a look before racing to get in the driver’s seat. John wins and Dean sits in the back. Dean does not look disappointed in the outcome. We see the family of three drive off.] 

[The Impala pulls up to a familiar run down bar. Dean smiles and gets out. They all head in. The bar is loud and only gets louder as Dean walks in. Ellen comes out from behind the bar and pulls him into a tight hug.]   
Ellen: Missed you.   
Dean: Missed you too.   
[Ash hands him a beer and they shake hands with the other. Jo comes over and the two hug tightly. Behind Jo, he sees Garth.]   
Dean: What are you doing here? [Dean hugs him.]   
Garth: I guess the rules changed.   
Dean: Wait, how? What about your family.   
Garth: I had heard about another pack that was attacking humans. I got most of them, but the last one got the drop on me. My family was home. We have a community now of human-friendly wolves. They are safe and one day I’ll see them again.   
[Dean nods and claps Garth on the shoulder. He feels a pinch and knows who it is before he turns.]   
Dean: Pamela.   
Pam: Hey Dean.   
Dean: Good to see you again.   
Pam: You making it a habit of visiting?   
Dean: This time it’s for good.   
Pam: Well, it’s good to see you.   
Kevin: Hey Dean. [Dean turns.]  
Dean: Kevin!   
[Dean hugs him tightly. Mrs Tran is next to him.]   
Dean: What are you doing here?   
Mrs. Tran: Cancer. But I have my Kevin back. [She kisses Kevin on the cheek.]   
Kevin: Mom! [He says embarrassed and happy.]   
[Channing is there too and waves at Dean from the table. Dean smiles and shakes his head at all the old faces around him. Benny hands him a beer.]

[On earth, Eileen holds a small baby and watches as Sam and Dean play catch in the yard.]  
Dean [sees the neighbor]: Can I go over and play?   
Sam: Just until dinner ok bud.   
[Dean runs into the neighbor’s yard. Sam walks over and takes the baby from Eileen.]   
Sam: How are you Mary? [He kisses the baby and then Eileen.]

[Dean is back at his parents’ house. He hears a woosh. He takes a deep breath and heads outside. Sure enough, the angel in a trench coat is standing there.]   
Dean: Took you long enough to come say hi.   
Cas: I wanted to give you time to settle in.   
Dean: So Jack brought you back?   
Cas: Yes, he brought back a number of angels to help keep things running here. The ones who weren’t dicks.   
[Dean and Cas stand there awkwardly until Dean grabs Cas and pulls him into a hug.]   
Dean: Thanks Cas for saving me and everyone else. Missed you.   
Cas: I missed you too Dean. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you...  
Dean: Died?   
Cas: Yeah. We can view but we can’t leave. It was terrible not being able to help.   
Dean: It’s not your fault. It was time and now, look at me, sitting on a cloud with my very own harp.   
Cas: I don’t understand.  
Dean: Don’t worry about it.   
[They spy a bench that may or may not have been there a moment before and walk over. They sit and watch a sky full of shooting stars. They start to talk at the same time and stop, laughing.]   
Dean: You go.   
Cas: I want you to know I don’t regret what I said, but I also told you that I understand what’s possible and what’s not. I’m just glad I get to call you my friend Dean.   
Dean: Thanks Cas. I don’t know how I mean it yet, but I know I love you too.   
Cas: I know Dean.   
[They sit in comfortable silence and watch the stars.]

[Sam is sitting next to Eileen, watching Dean get married. Apocalypse Bobby is there and so is Jody, Donna, and Claire who is all grown up now. Mary waives at her parents from her spot as maid of honor.]   
[At the reception Sam gives a speech.]   
Sam: Dean, you and your sister were the best things to ever happen to your mother and I. Although we do blame you two for all our grey hairs. You have made life worth living and I am so proud of you.   
Dean, I named you after my brother who was my very best friend. He would be so proud of the man you are today. You are smart, funny, and so caring, all the things that he was. We love you. To Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester!   
[Everyone cheers. Jody, Donna, Claire, and Sam are crying.]

[Time has passed on Earth and Sam walks slowly into his garage and uncovers a car. It is the Impala. He gets into the passenger seat and looks over to the driver’s side and smiles sadly.]

[Dean is at the bar talking with Benny, Garth, and Jo. Jo and Benny are sitting very close and trading loving looks. Dean looks at them discreetly and smiles. Cas is sitting next to Dean, listening to the story Garth is animatedly telling. Dean turns to Cas and watches the angel laugh. Charlie and Mary trade telling glances.]

[Sam is having Thanksgiving with Eileen. His children and grandchildren are all around him and the room is very loud. Sam takes Eileen’s hand and squeezes it. They smile at each other.]

[Dean and Cas sit in front of an unfamiliar cabin. Dean’s parents’ house is far in the background. They are on a bench, each with a beer in their hand. Dean takes Cas’ hand and gives it a squeeze. They smile at each other.]

[Sam is in a hospital bed in his living room. All around him are his family, Eileen, his children, and grandchildren.   
Eileen [holding Sam’s hand]: It’s okay Sam. I love you and I’ll see you again.   
[Sam takes his last breath.]

Dean: Cas, I’m going for a drive.  
[Dean heads out to the Impala and gets in the driver’s seat. He starts driving down a beautiful, empty stretch of road. Dean pulls over on a bridge to look at the water. Dean takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Suddenly there is movement behind him. Dean smiles.]   
Dean: Hey Sammy.   
[He turns slowly and Sam sees his big brother. Sam starts crying and they embrace.] 

End of series.


End file.
